


A whole buncha fluff and sickness.

by achiltofanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiltofanime/pseuds/achiltofanime
Summary: (1812 overture) 4 sickfics come together as one fluffy ball of men. Sick men. (Record scratch) you get it. I need jesus. Have fun little buiscuit.





	1. Yura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura get sick and it leads to a rather harsh yet silly chain of events.

1 "Yurio?" victor. "Yurio!" yuri. Victor and yuri have this...relationship. And they keep trying to get me to be their...son. It pains me to say it. They already know I have a family. But nooo. They keep running back twards me. "Son, come out. Yuri and I know you're in there. You can't stay in there forever. You know you wan't to come caroling with us!!!" see, it's almost christmas and I got yuri and victor some old photo of that dance off I got pulled into. "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES VICTOR!!! NO!" oh yeah. My name is yuratchka plisetsky. call me yuri. They call me yurio, but call me yuri. I'll find you if you don't. Anyway. Silence. Then footsteps. Going away. They were leaving. The door opened and closed. Gone? They...finally left? "THEY'RE GONE!!!" I shouted in relief. I looked out the window. There they were. Flirting with eachother. "GET A ROOM!!!" I said. I turned away for a second, and then looked out the window again. Gone. I looked at the TV. And the pirozhkys on the desk. And the bed. I took the pirozhkys and set them on the bed. I turned the TV on. A few episodes of Nanbaka and black butler wouldn't hurt. After finishing both Nanbaka and Black Butler, I had nothing Else to do. So I decided I would prove some of victor's theories wrong. after wacking a beehive with a stick, going into a junkyard unarmed, and putting a knife in an outlet, I was near done for. But there was one thing left. "Never swim in the winter." victor Always said. There was a pool a few blocks away. victor and yuri would be back home in one hour. I ran as fast as I could. Nobody there. I jumped the fence. The pool was uncovered. "Victor was right about that other stuff. But there's no going back now. I'm probably the biggest idiot in the world for this." I took a deep breath and I jumped. I knew very well this wouldn't end in a positive way. "This isn't so bad." I said to myself after an hour or so passed. Oh god. It had been atleast an hour and a half. "BAKA! SPENDING AN HOUR IN A POOL IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!? BAKA!!!" I said to myself. I got out of the pool, hopped the fence, and just walked back home. Victor and yuri were probably eating eachother's faces off. I was in no hurry to get home. I knew they were going to fanboy over me if they saw I was soaking wet. 2 I sadly made it home in 20 Minutes. I opened the door. "YURIO!!!!" they said at the same time. Victor put his hands on my face. "Yurio...why are you soaking wet? In december? DID YOU GO SWIMMING!?" "what does it look like? Idiot." I said. Yuri put a jacket on me. "You must be freezing!" "ksh!" they blushed. "KAWAII!!! HE SNEEZES LIKE A KITTEN!" I nearly jumped them. But instead, I blushed."No I don't!" I said. "Come on Yurio. Tell us how you gave yourself a cold." "I don't have a cold. Ksh!" victor came up to me and put a hand on my head. "Your hand is so warm victor. It feels nice." "yurio. You have a cold and a fever. Don't try to deny it. the evidence is all here!" yuri went and got a thermometer. "103.9. Victor? Is this normal for him?" "no. His usual temperature is around 97 or so." "yurio what happened?" "look..." I said. "I had nothing better to do and I'm an idiot. victor was right. I went swimming. In december. Then I walked home. Soaking wet. In the snow." they looked a me. And called it! They started fanboying over me. I went to bed. Victor came up to check my temperature. "105.7 your fever went up in five Minutes!? How cold was that water!?" he was in total shock. I blushed. "not too cold." I said. Yuri brought me some medicine. "Well, we're all a bunch of guys who don't know much so this is a risk because I didn't know how much to put in because the label was in russian, so I poured it all in a glass, so maybe this might work. Just drink it and go to the hot springs." I drank it. All of it. An entire bottle's worth. I got up and everything was blurry. I heard yuri and victor talking faintly. Even though I was right there. "Yuri what did you do!?" "I can't read russian! That was the only medicine we had!" "ugh! Yuri! Yurio. How many fingers am I holding up?" "t-ten?" I said sloppily. "Yuri! You could have asked first. I was only holding up five fingers! You drugged him! yurio. Go to sleep. You need to rest." I looked up. "Daddy..." I said slurpily. They looked at me, then eachother. "This kid's got some problems. yuri..." they started whispering to eachother. Yuri came up to me. "Yuratchka plisetsky please forgive me for this..." the last thing I saw that day was a frying pan. I woke up the next day. "YOU LISTEN HERE YAKOV! I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T COME TO PRACTICE OK!? YURATCHKA IS STILL SICK WITH A CONSTANTLY RISING FEVER! YURI AND I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! I HAVE TO GO NOW!" "ugh...my h-head..." "victor? victor! VICTOR!!! HE'S AWAKE!!!" good god! That was victor?! The happy go lucky idiot can yell like THAT!? Wow. scary! "sorry. I had to yell at yakov. Did you check his temperature? Let me see...107!? WTF!? YURIO ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS WHEN YOU GET SICK!?" "yeah." we all went downstairs. Victor sat down with me and stroked my hair. "I'll call my mom for a soup recipe." yuri said. I had the thermometer in my mouth again. Victor looked at it. he jumped. "YURI!!! GET IN HERE!!!" yuri Ran in. He looked at the thermometer. 110. Yuri called a doctor and victor put a cold cloth on my head. I passed out. 3 I woke up in the hospital. the first thing I heard was victor's accent. "Doctor. Let me explain. He was drunk, and he went swimming yesterday. Yuri and I tried to stop him but we couldn't. Then he woke up today with a constantly rising fever starting at 103.7." he was covering for me. Luckily, those are what I call safe lies. He's safe because I turned 21 this year. But it's a lie because it's not true. And bam. Safe lie. "He has such a petite frame for a 21 year old man. How could he possibly stand?" the doctor asked. "tell me. Was anything going on before the event?" now victor was telling the truth. "He slept in more than usual, and he had a loss of appetite. He's naturally very pale, but he seemed more pale. He was sneezing more than usual. And he fell asleep while driving and yuri had to help me wake him up so we could pull over. I think he was already coming down with something." yuri came in. "WHAT DID I MISS!?" this better be good. the doctor took them out. God...I slept all night last night, but I was sooo tired. The last thing I heard was yuri's voice. "PNEUMONIA!?" and just like that I was out cold. 4 "Yurio..." I heard victor's sweet accent. you have a history of pneumonia right?" "yeah...ksh! I've had it quite a bit. Why?" "I hope you enjoyed it! You have it! Again..." "oh come on! This is the 4th time I've had it! Why was I such an idiot! I should have-" I couldn't finish my sentance. I had been coughing alot since it happened, but it was never this bad. Finally it was over. "I should have listened to you victor. I guess I just don't have common sense." he laughed the hardest I had ever seen from him. And wow. This dude has some awesome lungs. Finally he got himself together. "Hey. Atleast you didn't die! It's just simple pneumonia. You'll be fine in a few weeks." someone was having a good day. I mostly slept that day for I was extremely tired the last few days. I was already coming down with something. And the pnemoinia only made it worse. I woke up to yuri's soft voice. he was on the phone. "ok? Yeah...he's gonna flip, but if you want me to tell him I will. tell yakov that I'm so sorry about victor the other day. He was so worried about yurio he hadn't slept the night before. He can be a real grouch without sleep. Believe me. Thanks otabek." he came over to me. "hey yurio. How are you feeling?" I said I was feeling like I had been. This was the first time I had seen yuri in a while. I wondered where he had been. Was this really even him? Then I saw it. No. Not it. Her. Mama. Was I dreaming? No. I couldn't possibly make this up. "Mama?" yuri called victor in. "He's hallucinating. how is he doctor?" the doctor just sighed. "His fever went up again. And with such a petite figure I don't know how he's even still alive. That should explain the hallucinating. What about his mother?" yuri looked at victor. "Well?" victor sighed. "Yurio's mother died a few years back. She killed herself. He was only eleven when it happened. his grandfather took him in, and then we took him in. Ever since then, he's been so depressesd. He'll cry in his room and listen to music for days at a time. The last time I saw him smile was when we went for a walk and we saw a stray cat. That was months ago." "I see. A loved one killing themselves would prevent any positive emotions for me as well. So we can't blame him. I'm sure he misses her very much." I was about to go to sleep for the hundreth time. All I wanted to do was sleep. I felt less pain that way. All victor could do was cry. But I don't blame him. He's like a small kitten. He's so sweet and sensitive. He's...*sigh*...papa. I started coughing again. I wanted to throw up, but due to the lack of food in the past few days, I knew it wouldn't be possible. The coughing only got worse. Finally it came to an end. I was so weak that the slightest movement exausted me. I curled up in a ball and went to sleep. "Yurio..." I woke up to hear yuri's voice. "Hey yurio. How are you? I never got The chance to tell you, but otabek told me to tell you to check your social media." one thought went through my mind. Fans. There was a page for every social media I had on my phone. The same page, by the same people. @get_well_soon_yuri_plisetsky was created only a few days ago and it was already at 200k! I screamed, which was a terrible idea because it set my throat on fire. 5 Slowly, my pneumonia turned into the cold that I was supposed to have, and we went back home. I was so tired I just passed out in the car. I woke up. We were back home. My hair was glued to my forhead with sweat. I don't know how I was sweating when it was so cold. I looked to the side. Yuri?! I looked to the other side. Victor!? I nearly jumped. They were both asleep. I decided to check my own temperature. It wasn't rising anymore atleast, but the fever wasn't breaking either. Still 111. for the first time, I was actually hungry. There were some pirozhkys that grandpa left when he came by during the time that I was passed out. I took one and ate it. I could hardly taste anything, but it felt good to eat something. Yuri woke up. "Victor! He's finally eating something!" victor woke up. he said nothing. the first thing he did was check my temperature. It would spike from time to time, but luckily, my fever was the same as before. "111." he shook his head. He got a cold rag and put it on my forhead. I don't know why I had a fever. The room was freezing! I hadn't looked in the mirror in days. Sick or not, it was best to look presentable. I heard victor and yuri talking as I splashed some water on my face. "Yuri, one thing I hate about both you and yurio, are your sneezes." yuri laughed. "Vitya! That's rediculous!" victor rolled his eyes. I was breathing heavily and unevenly. "W-what about my sneeze?" I said, coming from the other room. The words were like a que. I sneezed right after the sentance. Victor sighed. "You two have the world's most dramatic build ups, and then it's like, this small ksh sound comes out. It just ticks me off. It's a terrible and dangerous habbit. You could pop a blood vessel that way." we looked at him in astonishment "jeez. ksh!" I sneezed and almost fell. I just just flopped down on the bed, pulled the blanket up to my neck, and tried to warm up. I heard a voice. "Kitten..." only one person used that nickname for me. "BEKA!" I shouted which was a terrible move that threw me into a coughing fit. Yuri and victor went out for a walk. Lovebirds. our roomate, Otabek came by to check on me. In a basket he had our small kitten potya. "I don't want you feeling miserable like this, so you're going to get better soon. I brought borsht, medicine, coffee, a heating pad, and potya." potya jumped out of the basket and onto my chest. Then the real fun began. For beka. "Yura..." I looked up at him. He had the bowl of borsht in one hand, a spoon in the other. He force fed me. He shoved some medicine in my mouth. Then the torture was over. He ran an impossibly hot bath for me. He told me to stay in there for 30 minutes. I finally got out and was forced into bed. He put what seemed like antartica on my head, even though I knew it was just a small towel. Then he picked up potya, who had been playing with a loose string from the carpet, and set her on the middle of the bed. He also climed in. "Beka. You'll get it too!" "I don't care. I love you kitten." "I love you too beka. Ksh! It's christmas eve." I told myself. "Ksh!" I sneezed one more time before I went to sleep. In the morning I felt completely better. I went down to the kitchen. Yuri and victor were up already. Luckily they didn't catch it. They were just a bit tired, but coffee would help. I turned around, and beka was right there. he looked terrible. His cheeks were flushed, he was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. He was holding potya and stroking her fur, and he had a blanket wrapped around him. "Hih-cshuh! I hate you kitten. Hih-cshuh!" "heh-heh...merry chrismas?"


	2. Otabek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

1  
As you saw in the last chapter, kitten got me sick, and now I look and feel like crap. I was curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me and all that jazz. Just sitting there like a dying cat, sneezing my guts out. Yurio came and set a bowl of soup on the table. "This should help. Don't give me that look beka. I tried to warn you." I gave him one final look before he walked off. I looked at my computer. 

Victor Nikiforov created a group chat and added Yuri Katsuki, JJ Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, and Christophe Giacometti.

Victor N.: merry xmas!  
JJ L.: merry xmas JJ STYLE!!!  
Yuri K.:merry xmas! Otabek A.: there is nothing merry about today. JJ L: what's with salty sue? Victor N.: Yurio got him sick. I closed my computer. I had some of that soup. I have to admit, as pissed as I was, yuri was an AMAZING cook. I got up and decided to take some medicine. I picked up potya and just got back on the couch. Victor tried to get me to talk to kitten, only to fail. I decided to sleep for a bit. Yuri came in and took my temperature. he decided to have a go at getting me to talk to kitten again. "Otabek, really. You should talk to him again. Besides. You did this to yourself. YOU slept with yurio, he tried to warn YOU, and YOU didn't care." victor came in. "Don't be a drama queen." I just looked up. "Fine. But HE has to take care of me." they looked at eachother. "YES!" they hissed. "Hih-cshuh! I feel like dying. Even if it is just a cold." yuri walked in. "Beka?" I blushed at the nickname. "I'm sorry I didn't listen." he blushed. "I'm sorry for getting you sick." we hugged eachother. I whispered to him. "You have to take care of me. To make up for this." he whispered back. "Ok, but you follow my instructions this time." I kissed him on the cheek. they went back downstairs. I opened up my computer. Yuri K.: Victor, Yurio, and Otabek are all here, so Victor and I decided to invite you over! 6? Yuri P.: BAKA!!! die jj. JJ and chris: be there! I closed my computer. Yuri came back. He checked my temperature. He laughed. "You're just like me. A high fever when it's just a cold. It's 107 by the way." I just blushed for the 50th time. 2 One embarassing fear I always had was my fear of doorbells. I was getting up from a nap, and I was only half awake. I heard the doorbell. I jumped, but then I caught my breath again. It was 6:00 sharp. I washed my face, grabbed the blanket I had draped around me before, only to drape it around me once more, looked in the mirror, only to see that I was all sweaty again, and I trudged downstairs. JJ and chris and saw me. They gasped. JJ passed out and Chris just stood there. "Otabek! You look terrible ya? Yurio took care of you? Right?" "I'm fine. It's just a cold and a fever. Hih-cshuh! Yeah, he took care of me. Running a temperature of 107, but kitten's got me covered. Right kitten?" "right beka." yuri and victor came in the livingroom to see what all the fuss was about. I just wanted to get this over with. "So I'm sick. Big deal. I'm not a dying cat. Even though I feel like one." I said it with as much dignity as I could. Which wasn't very much. "Just...a...fever..." and everything went black. I woke up in the bedroom yuri and I shared. More specificly, I woke up to voices calling my name. "Otabek..." Chris. "Otabek?" JJ. "OTABEK! YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SO WORRIED BEKA! YOU'VE BEEN OUT COLD FOR TWO HOURS!" yurio. he was obviously the most worried about it. Same for victor and yuri. Everyone stood around me. I noticed I had a cold cloth on my head. "what happened?" I started to sit up. "You passed out beka." yura was always there for me. Like I was always there for him. Ever since the fangirl incident. I decided to quit fighting a sneeze I was desperately holding in, and just let it go. I hated it. I hated ruining this time we had together. I hated ruining christmas. I hated being drippy. I hated it. I looked up at everyone. chris blushed. Then started laughing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN JJ'S REACTION TO YOU BEING PASSED OUT! HE JUST WOKE UP AND WAS ALL LIKE, what happened? OTABEK!? OH MY GOD IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!" I was so surprised. We all started laughing. Exept it turned into a coughing fit quickly. Everyone stopped laughing and started rubbing my back. The coughing hurt. I fell asleep right in front of everyone. JJ sighed. "He's so cute when he's sleeping. Too bad he's taken." yura growled. "OUT! OUT! OUT!!! LET HIM SLEEP ALREADY! OUT!!!" I slept for three Hours. only to break when nessacary. I woke up to potya. Something was wrong with her. 3 "Yura! Something's wrong." "beka, it's like, 1 am. But what is it?" he asked still half concious. He saw the worry in my eyes. It only made him worry. "It's potya. she isn't breathing properly." I held her. Petting her fur. "We're gonna help you baby." we got dressed, and rushed her to the vet. We took her to the front desk. "I have a kitten that is having Trouble breathing. We took her in from the streets a few months ago." the woman took out a clipboard and pencil. "last name for call?" yura looked at me. "Plisetsky-Altin" he said. The woman looked at me. "Sir, you look awful. Are you ok?" I blushed. "Yeah. It's just a cold." she smiled at potya. "Well I'll let you know when you're ready." "thank you." we said. I started coughing again. It was 1 am and we were the only ones here. Yura's phone buzzed. A video from chris? This Late? The video showed Chris filming, JJ and Yuri stripping, and victor in the jacuzzi. In the snow. I fell asleep. potya had an operation, which I was rather glad that yura was there. And all went well. Potya would be sleeping for a while, so we had some time to ourselves. We just went back to bed. "Goodnight beka." "goodnight...hih-cshuh! Kitten." In the morning, I felt better, and Chris And JJ went home. And yuri was downstairs. "morning yuri." we said. "Morning guys. Could you do me a favor and shut the blinds?" I looked around. "Let me guess. Victor caught a cold from getting terribly drunk and getting in that jacuzzi didn't he?" "yup."


	3. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more after this.

1  
"victor. You got drunk last night." yuri told me. Last night, I did get terribly drunk. But today, I was this sweaty, coughing mess. Not to mention, on top of a cold, I also had a hangover. "You went in the jacuzzi while it was 22 degrees out! You should stay here. You have a pretty bad cold, and you're running a fever of 104." last night, I got terribly drunk with yuri and JJ. Chris decided to film it and send it to otabek and yurio, who were at the vet with potya. The worst part about this was my asthma. I was coughing most of the day. I took a shower, which was impossibly hot. (Otabek's suggestion btw) I didn't say much that day, exept for thanking people.  
I looked at the group chat. I added pitchit.

Victor nikiforov added pitchit to the group chat. 

All: HEY PITCHIT!!!  
pitchit: hey guys!

I closed my computer and went to sleep. I was awake the next day bright and early, at 4 am, looking for my inhaler. I found it eventualy. Of course, I dropped it from being so shaky, and yuri woke up. "You ok vitya?" "yeah, just looking for my inhaler. Oh. There it is." he looked worried. "That bad huh? Here. My advice is to go take a shower. It'll help." I decided to take his advice. I was so tired, I wasn't paying attention to where I turned the handle, so I turned it all the way to full heat, which was rather painful, and I put it on lukewarm. It was the quickest shower of my life. I dried off and made it just in time to the bed before I passed out. A drunken swim can do a bit of damage, da? 

2  
In the morning, it just got worse. Yurio and otabek were on a date, and so they wouldn't be back until the morning. I know how it goes. Yuri woke up and decided to wake me up as well just to tell me I had a fever of 106. Great. I didn't eat anything until yuri threatened to ban cuddles for three days. "Victor. How much champaigne did you have anyway? I know I had a full bottle." "I'm not really sure, but I think it was two or three. When we decided to go up to the roof, I decided to bring up as much of it as we had. The last thing I remember that night was telling chris to film us when we got so drunk." he laughed. "The last thing I remember is JJ and I drunkenly trying to pull you out, and chris yelling from behind the phone. we need to get JJ drunk more often." he kissed me. "yuri! You'll get it too!" he smiled. "I know, but if we're both sick, yurio will have to take care of us, and that'll be fun, won't it. but if you're better in a few days, and I get sick, then you get to take care of me." he looked at the bowl on the table and rolled his eyes. "eat your soup vitya!" 

3

The next day, I felt a little better, and so I went downstairs to see yuri in the kitchen. I wanted to surprise him with a hug, like I do every morning, but not today aparently. "Hihk'shu!" "I've got mace! Oh. Hey vitya." "morning yuri...what are you making?" "what have you been eating for the past few days?" "soup?' "exactly." my sweet katsudon is a wonderful cook, but soup was getting old. But it was the only thing I was allowed to have. I just decided to suck it up. "yuri, this morning, chris decided to all get together tomorrow and watch a movie. That ok?" "mmm...ok. Fine. Where?" "Chris's place. And obviously, since everyone came early to switzerland for the grand prix, we only have to drive a few miles." "are you sure everyone's here? I mean, the grand prix's in a month. Everyone's usually here the week before." "look." I showed him my texts.

Chris: everyone's in switzerland right?  
All: yeah  
Chris: movie tomorrow?  
Yuri p: nobody can fall asleep. I'll be there at six. Katsudon fell asleep during attack on titan.  
Pitchit: yuri! You fell asleep during harry potter! I can make it at 5:45  
Chris: I fell asleep during nanbaka.  
Yuri p: chris, you fall asleep during half of what we watch!!!  
JJ: I never fall asleep. six.  
All: then explain black butler, free, fresh prince, and the wonder years.  
Victor: I slept through fresh prince season three. 5:50  
Yuri p: no!  
Victor: yeah. That's right yura. The entire season, nonstop.  
Pitchit: I fell asleep during star wars.  
All: say what now!?

4  
We all got there at about 5:50 to watch whatever chris picked out, yet every time, there seems to be a vote. This time it was either the original it, or the 2017 it. We all voted on 2017 it, and we ordered a pizza. While we were waiting, this was the conversaition we had.

Chris: victor! You look terrible!  
Me: hihk'shu! it's just a cold.  
Yuri k: vitya, it's been "just a cold" for nearly a week.  
Yuri p: you guys are so weak. You always get colds so easy.  
Otabek: yuri. The last time you got sick wasn't long ago. Also, you didn't have a cold. you had pneumonia. You were such a mess. You've never even had a regular cold. Every time you get sick, you can't take care of your own #%$@ self and one of us has to come to the rescue, and you always get mad over us saying you have a cute sneeze when you sneeze like a kitten like, 80 times a day, and even the littlest illness is like chernobyl for your petit and weak little frame.  
Yuri p: wow. I cannot believe. The man I am dating. Would be. So rude. NOBODY ROASTS THE SMALL, ANGRY, RUSSIAN, CAT!!!  
pitchit and JJ: PIZZA'S HERE!!!

We watched it for about 40 minutes when we had to pause it because I was having an asthma attack, and yeah. Also, there was a giant cockroach on the Ceiling, and since JJ is the tallest he should have gotten it, but no. he's a giant scaredy cat and surprisingly, the sarc got it. (small angry russian cat) after that we finished, but in the best part (according to everyone else) I fell asleep. But I was really sick and just had an asthma attack, so I had an excuse. 

5:  
I woke up the next morning feeling fine. Thank god, yuri was fine to. It started raining, and we had to go to the store. He told me to stay, while he ran, yes. He ran to the store and back. Oh my little katsudon.


	4. Yuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Just-ju-man! Just SHUT UP AND READ YOU NEED JESUS AND YOUR HOME BOYS!!!

1  
I came in the house with the stuff from the store. Victor took one good look at me. He took the bags from me and set them in the kitchen. He Smiled. "You know the drill yuri. Get in the shower." I took a hot shower, which felt AMAZING, Put on something warm, and got on the couch. Victor knows that when I get sick, it lasts twice as long. So he acts like I'm in ICU when it's just a bad cold. "Victor. I won't die. The worst that can happen is a cold. Kch!" he looked at me with no emotion. "The worst has happened." I looked up at him. "Vitya. Remember when you got sick?" "yeah, but-" "vitya. You were in a worse condition. You had a cold and asthma. I wasn't worried for you because you're tough. And look. You're fine. I'm sorry, but I'm tougher and not as extra." he sighed. "alright. But you take it easy alright?" "fine." thank god that was over. I love victor. I really do. But he can get over dramatic. It was still raining outside. Yuri and otabek came downstairs. "Yura, I'm...about...to drop you! Hih-kshuh!" "I love you beka, but you need to work out more." "yura please! You ju-woah...what's wrong with him?" he saw me, aka: hot mess, and nearly fainted. He didn't look too hot either. "kch! I'm fine. It's just a cold. And I have victor "extra" nikiforov, the world's best husband to take care of me." "I heard that!" victor called from the kichen.

2  
Well, bad news. The sneezing got worse. It was painful. The only good part about it was that my sweet victor was there. "Kch! Ughhh!!!" "you ok love? That's like..." "the tenth time I've sneezed in the past two minutes! Are you sure we don't have any Meds?" "Here. I'll go get some more. You stay put. Pichit said he wanted to see you so he'll be here in about the next ten minutes or so. You ok til then?" well, that actually helped lift my spirits. Come on. It was pichit! Who doesn't like pichit!? He's like, the nicest guy on the ice! Besides victor, minami, chris, and then they say I'm pretty nice, I'm just reaĺly shy...whatever. You get it. Pichit's a nice dude. "Yeah I'm ok vitya. Kch! I love you more than anything. And good luck at the checkout. Kch! The lines are pretty long this time of year." "I love you too yuri! And don't you worry about me. You need to relax. I bet all your worrying was really what got you sick!" he said that in a joking manner. "Vitya! Kch!" "sorry love. Das vadanya!" "umm, goodbye?" "you need to work on your russian." "just go to the store! Kch" we heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" victor called. "hey guys! Hold on. I need to tell celestino where I am." now, wait a minute. As he texted his coach, I saw that he didn't look so well himself, and he didn't sound so hot either. God, why was everybody so sick these past few weeks!? Dang it yurio! And champaigne! Victor seemed to notice too. "Pichit?" we asked at the same time. "Hih-ksh! What's up?" victor left to go to the pharmacy. "So you're sick too. kch! Huh?" pichit laughed. "What gave me away?" "you have all the visible symptoms man." I checked his head for a fever. "Pichit! You're burning up! Kch!" "what about you?" "I've got it pretty bad, but not that bad. Kch!" we got on the couch. "Does celestino know about this? Kch!" "no. I told him it was allergies. it worked. Hih-ksh!" "it's freaking january." "well, I brought some stuff because I know victor can't cook. So yeah. I brought some coffee, soup, and my computer so we can talk to all the others.

pichit: at yuri k's. Anyone else sick besides the two of us?

Otabek: the only healthy people in our apartment are victor and yuri p.

chris: I'm sick to. Gws!

Pichit: thx!

JJ: I'm sick too Yuri p: NOBODY CARES JJ!!! victor: hey! Sarc! Chill!!! All:!? Victor: small angry russian cat. All: OHHHH!!! Pichit: yuri p. You just got roasted. Otabek: careful JJ: hard. Otabek: guys. Careful Victor: real hard. Otabek: guys... Yuri p: -'&%! you! %&;$ you all! You'll see! You mother '&'*%+?;'s will all &%$-!+&%" see! I hate you all so $&;+ much! Victor: yuri p. You hate everyone Yuri p: I'm gonna take a canon. And fill it with flaming borsht. And then I'll turn you all into borsht!!! &$+) you all you mother %-+%#-(!!! Yuri p left the group chat. Otabek: I TRIED TO WARN YOU!!! We closed the computer. Pichit started laughing. "Oh my god! Hih-ksh! He's so funny when he's pissed off like that! I wish I could have seen his face!!!" otabek called from upstairs. "NO YOU DON'T PICHIT! NO YOU DON'T!!! I HAVE NOW SEEN EVERYTHING!" he sneezed loudly. Yuri came running down the stairs. "YURI! PICHIT! I HATE YOU!!!" then he ran up again. After seeing a face like that, I knew I would never again see anything like it. I had to laugh. 3 Celestino came bursting in. "PITCHIT!!! VICTOR TOLD ME EVERYTHING!!! GET IN THE CAR!!!" he cleared his voice when he saw me and pitchit clutching our heads and otabek came down to slap him. "We're going home so I can get you to feel better. I knew it was more than allergies. It's january!" "that's what I said." I chimed in. "Nobody fools celestino!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, remember that time at the gpf in france that pitchit and I told you it was sugar when it was actually-" "we'llbegoingnowsohaveanicedayyurifeelbettersoonpitchitgetinthecarlikeItoldyouto!" I sneezed really hard. Wonder what that was about. I got up and made some katsudon and just got done when victor came back. I put sooo much pepper on it like I usualy do, and my nose was thankfully, blessing me and it was ok with that. I may have forgotten vitya was allergic to spices like nobody's business. "Hihk'shu! Yuri? What... hihh...hihk'shu! What happened? Hihk'shu!" "sorry vitya. Kch!...kch!...I may have used too much pepper. There's some still floating in the air I guess. He went and got a fan. Despite the fact it was snowing he opened the window. "Hihh...hih...hihk'shu! That should help. Now go take a hot shower and get to... Hihk'shu! bed! It's 11:30!" Time skip: 1:00 "Yuri. Why are you awake?" "Vitya, I'm not awake." "Solnyshko, you can't sneeze in your sleep." "ksh! Ugh...you got me. I couldn't sleep. My head's bothering me again." I had an injury on the Ice at the gpf. I had a very bad concussion, and I was out cold for months. I've had migranes that brought me to the floor at the most inconvenient times. "Don't worry. I couldn't sleep either. Back problems." victor on the other hand had always had back problems, on top of asthma, so he was my poor little angel. I was his solnyshko. Yurio was our devil spawn son. "Kch!" victor gave me a look. We had that talk many times before. "Yuri. What did I tell you about holding in sneezes?" "vitya. you need to accept that yurio and I have cuter sneezes than you do. We actually aren't holding them in." "fine." then his face lit up. "HEY! WE COULD HAVE A SICK DAY GET TOGETHER! WE'LL INVITE THE GUYS OVER, AND THEN...well, we'll improvise from there." "That's not a bad idea." we got on his laptop. Victor: hey guys! Anyone else sick? Meet up with us tomorrow at 10 am for a sick day get together! All: ok Chris: can't sleep. Stomach ache. JJ: too cold one minute, too hot the next. Pichit: coughing fits. Harsh at night. Otabek: my nose hates me. victor: obviously. Your explosive sneezes can be heard through this whole house. Bless you btw Otabek: thanks guys. All: gn! Another explosive sneeze from the other room. "OTABEK! TAKE SOME PILLS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" oh yurio...vitya and I shouted bless you to him. We heard his voice. It was really scratchy. "THANKS!" And we went to bed. In the morning, there was a cold cloth on my head. A note from victor on the table. "Your fever got a little worse. The guys can still come over, but take it easy. Down in the kitchen cooking breakfast. -vitya" his english writing was horrible. But I could read it. He was learning. He could sort of write in english, but he could only read in russian. but I still love him. I went downstairs and kissed my dear vitya. Otabek sneezed loudly as he was walking down with yura, and he almost fell. "Beka, you should get some fresh air. Do it for me?" he sighed. "Alright. For you. HIH-KSHUH!" the house shook. He went outside. We opened the windows to let some air in for ourselves. He sneezed AGAIN and it ECHOED. He came inside and passed out on the couch. He was worse than I was. But he already got his fanfic. Then the guys came. "Guys we're here! Hhkschiu!" "Hey chris! Be there in a minute!" vitya called. They came in as soon as victor said hi. "God! It's colder than canada out there! Ihkshh!" otabek woke up, once again sneezing and shaking the house. There we were. A bunch of sick men. Sneezy, Sweaty, feverish men. "I brought a whole bunch of soup." pichit sounded as if he swallowed sandpaper and drank saltwater afterwards. He was also pretty quiet, and he looked way worse than yesterday. "I brought some tea too. Hih-ksh! Is it just me or is it cold in here?" he passed out. it was 80 degrees inside. He couldn't be cold. Yura came down. Victor told him what happened. The rest of us just had the common cold. This was something much worse. We all got off the couch, I picked him up and set him on the couch, chris got a cold cloth, jj checked his temperature, yura started cooking, and otabek and vitya got everything else we needed. Four hours later, he woke up. "Hey buddy. You passed out on the floor. You aren't ok." 4 "I fell in the lake. I was out on a walk with chris, when I slipped on the bridge and fell in the lake." pichit was 29 years old and smaller than yurio. Only about 5'0. He also couldn't swim. "When was this?" I asked. "Two nights ago. Chris was showing me around. He insisted. He said he would go insane. But I fell in and he...uh...had to jump in and save me. I told him I owe him my life, but he said I didn't. I really do owe him." "pichit...it was a reflex. I'm...I...I have feelings for you. I couldn't let you die. I would never have had time to admit my true feelings for you. You don't ne-" pichit pulled him into a kiss. It was long, but internally satisfying... 5 The guys went home after a few hours. And seconds turned into minutes. And minutes turned into hours. and then it was in the dead of night. We were about to go to bed when I heard yurio scream bloody murder. Vitya and I looked at eachother. We were about to run in and check on him. Otabek came in. "It's potya." oh no. This was bad. We all ran in. There he was. I knew instantly what happened. "Yura...quit trying...you know it-" "SHUT UP BEKA! SHE'S GOING TO BE OK! SHUT UP!" he found potya when he and beka were on a date for their aniversary. She was in the corner outside. She was so small and helpless. All alone. As soon as they saw her, they kept her and gave her a name. they spoiled her rotten. She was the most loved cat out there. And yet, we all knew she wouldn't be here much longer as soon as we saw her. She was about four months old. To die so soon was devastating. Especially for yurio. We all tried to tell him, but it wouldn't work. We called his grandfather. If anyone knew how to deal with death, it was him. he had watched his two children, son in law, father, and sister die. He even watched as his grandson died inside. He came. We let them have some time alone. Both of us trying to get otabek to chill was a peice of cake. But getting ourselves to chill wasn't easy. Vitya got himself back quickly, and then he had to deal with me and my anxiety. That was over quick, and finally, it was all over. Yurio's grandfather left, and then yurio did what he had to do. And that was the end of that...


End file.
